Training the Youngins
by jasblue97
Summary: Spawn is the next in line to become the new Slender Man. Yet there is much to learn, naturally. How to hunt, the right timing, stalking prey, and, obviously, the traditional teaching of how to slice victims' heads off. The norm. Dark humor, blood, and guts fill Spawn's young mind. And he loves it.
1. Chapter 1

_** Prologue.**_

The young man rushed through the forest, panting hard and sweating. Adrenaline ran through his veins as branches and bushes slammed against his skin. He turned and saw nothing behind him, deciding it was safe to stop.

He placed his hands on his knees, panting hard. His brown hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. Brown eyes scanned the area around him, searching for the danger. "Aw, c'mon you pitiful human! This is getting boring and tiresome." A young voice called out from somewhere above him.

He froze in fear, and his eyes looked up, he was met by a faceless creature staring down at him from the branches.

"How many times have I told you," another, older, deeper voice commented, "to _not _to talk to your prey?"

Suddenly, a large black tentacle shot through the human, making him scream in pain. The younger creature jumped down and long black rope-like things began growing out of his back, attaching to the humans limbs and easily ripping them off. "Come on old man! It's so annoying to chase them this far into the forest just to finish 'em off that easily."

The human was screaming in pain, tears falling from his face as his crimson blood poured to the ground. "It's so no other human can hear its pain. Have you any idea how many times they've attempted to attack me? Just because I was young and foolish with my hunting, and villagers came running out to their aid? Trust me, Spawn, it's for the better."

Spawn sighed, and felt the urge to roll his eyes. He would've if he hadn't been in his hunting form. He wrapped a long tentacle around the human's throat, "I guess. Still more fun to slowly torture them for me." With those words, he sliced the being's head off. "There. Happy?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

"Yooo! I'm home!" Spawn yelled into the large, castle-like structure. The young monstrous creature walked over to the fridge that he had stolen, and he opened it up. Humming softly he looked through the contents before he pulled out the arm from his last kill. His mouth watered a bit as he sunk his fangs into the fresh meat.

Content, he growled lightly and walked around the blood stained living room. "Hey, old man! You here!?" He called loudly, hearing his voice echo through the home. "Hmmm… Guess not." He shrugged before plopping down onto the couch.

The young brute ran a hand through his thick black hair, still munching on his meal.

Being a high level monster was a very lonely life. His fang-like teeth and long talon-like nails often made him stick out in a crowd, even with his odd ability to disguise his faceless nature.

Plus, the fact he couldn't stare a human for longer than ten seconds without his stomach growling was a problem as well.

He yawned and stretched his back. It was midnight and the bright full moon illuminated the forest outside, looking outside the window; Spawn spotted a couple of pale lights from far away. He and his father were creatures of pattern and movement. The two had decided to stick to this town, Nome, Alaska. It was rather famous for disappearances, making Spawn snort a laugh. The moronic humans thought the were alien abductions! In reality, there were a lot of drunken idiots late at night in the town, it was rather easy to lure them toward a dark area and drag them into the forest.

Killing them was easier. And seeing as how Spawn ate the kills, no evidence would ever be found.

Although, he was rather annoyed at the cold air and snow, it was much too easy to track the prints. Mainly the ones Spawn left behind, stealth was a big lesson he was learning, he had almost been killed twice already. A gunshot wound to the back of the head proved almost fatal to him.

The first time had been by complete accident, it hadn't been his fault….well, not entirely.

He had simply been strolling around a possible victims home, trying to get used to the habit of stalking his prey had not been easy. He quickly found a perfect view of the bedroom, with an amazing view of the TV…

_**Flashback…**_

_Spawn yawned, and stretched his back. "Damn this is boring…." He thought, rolling his midnight blue eyes. Tracking had become rather boring; watching a target moving around their home was a waste of time to the savage. Learning habits of humans was meaningless to him, but his father always punished him when he didn't…_

"_Auuuuuuuugh!" He groaned and flopped back against the tree he was sitting in. "So goddamn bored!" The prey seemed to freeze, and looked up toward the trees. "Shit!" Spawn spat out, and jumped up higher into the branches. The human's weak eyes scanned the nearby trees. After several moments, they shrugged, and picked up the phone. Spawn sighed in relief and watched the short and seemingly unpleasant phone call._

_About half an hour later, the prey was lying in bed, watching tv. Spawn had been snacking on some leftovers from the night before. His gaze went back to the house, and his eyes widened at the movie playing on the screen. He looked around a bit, checking to see if all was clear. When he decided it was safe, he laid back against the tree and watched the screen._

_**A little while later...**_

_Spawn chuckled softly at the antics of the movie. The remainders of his snack were clean bones on the snowy ground. He'd get around to picking them up before he left. About another ten minutes, and the movie came to an end. He smiled and stretched out his back, enjoying the small moment of relaxation he had. _

_He yawned and jumped down on to the ground. "I'd say I had a productive night," he smirked, "the old man might disagree though."_

"_FREEZE!"_

"…_.Shit." He growled, and stood still. His tentacles twitched in anticipation of a possible kill. "Can I just leave?" He called, "I'd rather not kill you, seeing as how your body would go to waste. We've been doing pretty well with our hunting lately." _

"_I SAID FREEZE!" _

_Spawn growled, and his tentacles shot out, rushing toward the officer. _

_**BANG!**_

_The demon's eyes widened as pain exploded in the back of his head. "AH!" He cried, falling down and clutching his skull. "FUCK!" He yelled, pulling a hand away to see it was coated with the thick crimson liquid. "Shit!" _

_The human seemed to be in shock, unsure of what to do with the unearthly being before him. His hands trembled as he lifted his gun up to shoot a second time. "Ah, humans." a deep voice growled from behind the cop, "always hesitating…. How sad."_

_Suddenly, dark ropy things wrapped around each and every limb of the officer's body, as well as around his neck. "We creatures finish off our prey quickly," the culprit was lifted off the ground, "especially when they threaten our young!" _

_The human was ripped apart, blood sprayed across the snow, turning it from white, to crimson. "I told you to be careful!" The elder being hissed, stepping from behind the tree, wearing his normal suit. "….And now you're knocked out." He sighed, and used his tentacles to lift up his injured son. "The human in you shows more often than I'd like," he growled before retreating back into the woods._

_**End Flashback…**_

The young man shook his head from the somewhat recent memory. Something was outside. And it was killing a human. He rolled his eyes at the man's cries for mercy and pleads for his life. Didn't they realize no one cared? He yawned, and stood up to stretch.

"I think I have an idea of who it is," he said with a slight twitch of his eye. The blood curling screams were making him hungry and in the mood to kill. He felt the tendrils in his back begin to twitch in excitement, his instincts reacting to his natural prey.

"Augh," he shook his head to clear it. "Gotta start eating more," the young being stepped outside and face-palmed at the site. "Didn't I tell you NOT to kill in front of my house?" In front of him stood two young teens and a dying old man. The taller one, the guy, had a gray hooded jacket on but Spawn could see his white face with his messy black hair. The shorter one, the girl, also had a gray jacket and a white face, but she had a light brown hair color instead of black.

"Spawn is that you?" The guy said dropping the man to the ground and walking over.

"Hey there, faceless!" The girl said joining the guy by Spawn.

"I have told you MULTIPLE times that you can't leave your kills here, this is my hunting zone." Spawn said, annoyed that the girl called him by the abhorred nickname.

"Aw come on Spawn, Jack and I were just having fun!" The girl said in a whine accompanied by a pout. "Brother and I just got caught up and didn't realize where we were." Spawn sighed and looked at the two of them. Jack and Jill the Killers. Twins that had been attacked by Jeff the Killer, who happened to have a bad history with the Slender Man, the two only survived because Jack offered to help Jeff, and he spared them.

"Jill's right, it's all just a bit of fun." Jack said, huffing, he had never liked it when Spawn got all business with murder.

"Alright, but for killing on my land I'm taking the legs." Spawn said and looked over to where the man was lying. Or should have been. "Hey where'd he go-?" Suddenly a brick came smashing down on his head while Jack and Jill jumped back, noticing the man supposedly 'dead' man assault Spawn.

"Hey asshole!" Jack ran towards the guy and slammed his knife into the target's gut. "Why couldn't you just play nice and go to SLEEP!?" The man gasped as Jack tore the knife up his body, killing him.

"Spawn?" Jill called out, having noticed the demonic child getting up. "You alright?"

"Yup, fine, took worse beatings than that." Spawn replied, rubbing his head. They all gathered at the body, Jack and Jill deciding who gets what and how they should take care of the body.

"This was an excellent kill Jack, albeit we could've done without Spawn's injury." Jill said, examining the lifeless corpse

"Definitely one of my better cuts. Jeff will be so pleased!" Jack said, smiling much like his mentor.

"Like Spawn said, he gets the legs. But how else do we divide it?" Jill questioned while Spawn just watched from the sides, rubbing the now large bump on his head.

"I say we take the heart, liver, and lungs for Smile Dog." Jack said.

"Oh! And how about the kidneys for Uncle Eyeless?" Jill questioned already harvesting the organs from the corpse. Her movements were swift, her knife tearing into the flesh smoothly as she extracted bits and pieces. She ripped the legs and arms off, giving the legs to Spawn and stuffing the arms in a sack. She then proceeded to dig into the body retrieving the heart, liver, lungs, and kidneys.

"Alright, that seems like everything!" Jill exclaimed and packed up. "See you around, faceless!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Spawn yelled, but they were already out of earshot. "Stupid humans," he growled and stepped back inside.

"Ah, you're home." His father stated, walking down the stairs. "Good timing, we're going training."

"Goddamn it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

"The key to stealth is staying in the trees until you want to be seen," Slender Man stated, standing next to Spawn as the pupil stretched out his arms and legs. "You've been exceptionally lazy with not wanting to be seen, and simply just don't care."

"Because I know I can kill them," the boy mumbled. A swift knock to the back of his head made him yelp softly and his hands went flying to his head.

"No back talk. You're the student, I'm the teacher," the elder stated, sounding more irritated then a second ago. "Now shut the hell up and chase your prey."

"Which is…..?" Spawn asked, looking at his father. The man opened his large hand, and a blue jay flew out. "….I thought we don't kill innocent animals?"

"We don't. Which is why you're not going to kill it," The bird chirped and flew around the young demon's head several times before zooming away into the trees. "You're going to learn restraint, stealth, and speed."

The boy smirked and pulled on his black fingerless gloves. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"On my mark," the elder demon held his hand up, "One…. Two….. GO!"

Spawn shot forward, jumping into the high branches of the pine trees. The snowy branches made it a bit hard to keep his footing. He jumped effortlessly from branch to branch. Doing a back flip from time to time made it a bit more interesting. He stopped and looked around the area with his demonic eyes, trying to find the small blue jay. He spotted it not even 4 yards ahead and smirked.

"Here birdy birdy birdy," he sang softly to himself as he crept forward. "Spawn's gotta catch yoooou." He swung from one branch to the next, and he landed almost directly behind the bird without even a muffled thud. His tentacles reached out of his back, silently slithering toward the blue jay. Spawn smirked and leaned forward. He gripped a thin branch with his hand and reached out with his free one to grab the bird.

Unwittingly, the young demon put too much weight on the branch he was holding, and it snapped. The blue jay flew away in fear. "Wait! SHIT!" Spawn yelped as he lost his footing on the iced over branch. "SHIT!" He slipped and fell to the ground.

Pain exploded in the back of his head, making the boy yelp in pain. He groaned; the pain in his head made it hard to think, nevertheless move. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to possibly keep the pain from ringing through his mind and body. He opened his eyes, hoping to find something to aid his current condition. His vision was tunnel-like and blurry. He was seeing double, possibly triple.

He sat up, unsteadily. _Damn my human half_, his thoughts growled, _even a child could make that! Damn you, you idiotic dumbass! _Spawn flinched a bit at his own mental abuse. The demonic part of his mind often put him down for his short comings, it wasn't really his fault. His father often told him that it was his demonic half trying to fight against his human half. He would often feel worthless in his weaker moments, as rare as they were.

"I gotta move…." He growled out, his voice sounding slow and tired. "G-gotta get back to the o-old man…." Spawn groaned, forcing himself to his feet. All the blood seemed to rush to his head as he felt very dizzy. "F-Fuck!"

He fell forward and groaned again. He glared up at the iced over branch that he believed was the cause of his pain. "Damn it!" he yelled and placed his head on the snowy dirty before him. He took several deep breaths, attempting to clear his mind.

"Did hear you that!?" A clear voice rang through the air. "I think someone's out here!"

"Fucking hell!" Spawn hissed, struggling to sit up.

"Hello!? Anyone out there!?" Two loud pairs of feet stomped through the snow, crunching it as they came closer and closer to the young demon's current location.

The boy was finally able to stumble up to his feet, clutching the back of his head. He stomped quite loudly through the trees, unable to focus on stealth with his head injury. He ground his teeth together in an effort to stay quiet.

"HEY! There he is!" The boy flinched at the voice; the yelling felt like someone took a jackhammer to his head. "HEY KID! STAY THERE! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Spawn cringed again as he felt a hot thick liquid run through his fingers. "Where are you going!? COME BACK!"

"Gotta move…." The boy said, his vision beginning to darken as he stomped through the snow. "Fuck…I'm not gonna make it back to territory…" He whispered.

The young man stumbled forward, and slammed against the cold ground, knocking the wind out of him. He groaned loudly in pain. "There he is!" A man yelled. Spawn snarled, his face turning blank as the men ran forward. "Hey kid," One man dropped to his knees beside him, "Are you alright?" He gently placed a hand on Spawn's shoulder. "Come on, we're gonna take you to a hospital, you must be half frozen."

"Don't touch me." The boy growled lowly, slowly dragging his upper body up.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said… Don't. Touch. Me!" He snarled, all facial features gone, replaced by only a large mouth, sharp, ivory fangs snarled at the man before him. The human suddenly felt himself get jerked back. He fell to the ground face first, the man scrambled to turn and see what had yanked him back. He gasped in confusion at the long black tentacle that was wrapped tightly around his ankle.

Spawn slowly sat up on the snow, his mouth snarling at the human. Three more of his tentacles reached out and grabbed each limb of the man, lifting him up and a horrid rip of flesh and bone filled the air. Spawn snarled as his tentacles continued to rip the human's torso into smaller and smaller pieces until there wasn't much left but blood and chunks. The boy's eyes returned, and they glared at the second human, the tendrils whipped toward him, but stopped inches before his shaking body.

The young demon looked down and saw a large bullet hole through his chest, his tentacles fell to the ground and the boy clutched his chest. He looked at the human in shock, now noticing he had a pistol in his hands. Spawn tried to speak but no words could come out as he struggled to move. He groaned loudly and fell to his side, starting to see black.

_Why does this shit always happen to me?_


End file.
